


too far apart

by Anonymous



Series: horny meronia fics i wrote when i was bored [10]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27466249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Mello is on a trip and gets bored, so he calls Near.
Relationships: Mello | Mihael Keehl/Near | Nate River
Series: horny meronia fics i wrote when i was bored [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985698
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38
Collections: Anonymous





	too far apart

**Author's Note:**

> sorry like half of this is dialogue but i uhhhh like it that way

A week-long trip. Mello hadn’t been happy to hear that he'd have to go for that long. As far as he was concerned, it was unnecessary. 

But now he’s sitting in his hotel room, bored out of his mind. He still has three days left, but today is one of the more empty days. _What to do..._

His first instinct is to explore the hotel, but there’s not much in here and he’s already done that. So, he chooses to bother his boyfriend instead. 

_wyd_

Near responds quickly. It’s always a toss up whether he’ll be looking at his phone or not respond for hours. Mello’s glad he doesn’t take fucking forever this time.

_Nothing._

Mello sighs and types back.

_you aren’t gonna ask me what i’m doing?_

_Presumably nothing too, if you’re texting me._

_i’m bored_

Near doesn’t respond for a minute and Mello almost thinks he’s going to get left on read. 

_What do you want me to do about it?_

_i just wanted to talk to you_

_Oh, okay._

Mello scowls at the screen in confusion. 

_what did you think i wanted?_

_I assumed you were initiating a sexual conversation._

_don’t say it like that. and i wasn’t trying to sext you_

_I figured that out._

_glad to know you just think i’m horny all the time_

_You are._

_you have no room to talk. i’m pretty sure that if one of us were to sext it’d be you bc you like experimenting_

_Should we?_

_should we what?_

_Sext. You did say you were bored and I miss you._

Mello has to read that a few times over before it processes. He isn’t necessarily surprised since it was certainly not the first time Near had proposed something like that out of the blue. 

_actually, we should save that for later. get your laptop out_

_For what?_

_sex_

Near doesn’t respond after that, but Mello pulls his laptop towards him and waits for the call. It takes a minute, but the screen pops up and Near’s face greets him, though a bit grainy with the terrible hotel wifi. 

“I understand what you’re proposing now,” Near says abruptly. Mello rolls his eyes. 

“Do you want to or not?” 

“I would like to try it. What are we supposed to do?” 

“I want you to touch yourself,” Mello says. He’s impatient and he doesn’t want to wait long. He’s missed Near, even if it’s only been a few days. 

Near blinks at the camera, but then he sets his computer further down his bed so that Mello can see more of him. One slender hand goes up his shirt, where Mello can’t see beneath. Mello does note that Near is wearing one of _his_ black t-shirts. 

The other drifts down and traces over Near’s thighs lightly. It’s something Mello does often and would absolutely do if he were actually there, rather than just watching. 

“That feel good?” 

Near nods, eyes flickering towards the screen as he palmed himself. Mello would much rather be there with him, but this was good enough for now. 

“Take off your pants,” Mello orders. While Near does so, Mello takes the chance to throw his own off. 

“Can I?” Near’s hands drift down and Mello knows what he’s asking. 

Mello can’t ignore the spark of arousal that goes through him when Near asks for permission. Of course, Near knows well that Mello gets off to that sort of thing and uses it against him. 

“Go ahead.” 

Near pushes his boxers down and starts to jerk himself off, slowly. His eyes are watching Mello hungrily, waiting for a reaction. 

Mello takes off his own boxers, focused on Near. He looks pretty, desperate, jerking off and wearing Mello’s shirt. Mello thinks the only thing hotter than this would be if they were doing it in person. 

“Such a good boy,” Mello purrs, listening to Near moan. “I can’t wait to come home and touch you myself.” 

“I want you,” Near pants. Mello loves the way his hair sticks to his sweaty forehead, the way his cheeks turn pink, the way he writhes on the bed with want. He does desperately wish that he was there to run his fingers over Near’s body, to be close to him. 

“Can I come? Please?” Near whimpers. Mello can see his legs trembling, his hand speeding up, and knows he’s close. Since he was good enough to ask for permission, Mello grants it. 

“Yes,” Mello hisses, nearing the edge himself. 

He’s pleased to watch Near fall apart in front of him. He shakes, his mouth open a little bit, with a long, drawn out moan. Mello watches as white paints his stomach and he relaxes after a minute. 

That’s enough to send Mello over the edge, groaning and thrusting into his own hand. All he can focus on is Near, watching him with wide eyes as he finishes.

After, he feels bad that he’s made a mess of the bedsheets and looks around for something to clean up with. Near is still watching him, breathing hard. 

“We should do that again,” Near suggests. 

“You came on my shirt,” Mello points out, staring at the shirt Near is wearing. Near looks down at it, frowning. 

“I’ll wash it. Or get you a new one.” 

“Good,” Mello says gruffly. Near leans forward eagerly, eyeing him through the screen. 

“So, can we do it again?”

**Author's Note:**

> ahaha here some porn hope you liked it


End file.
